


For Keeps

by captainjamba



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Zuki, Zuko - Freeform, suki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjamba/pseuds/captainjamba
Summary: Suki won’t let the workaholic Fire Lord forget what day it is.
Relationships: Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> I badly wanted to participate in Zuki Week 2020, but it took me too long to finish this. Obviously I missed it, but I went ahead and wrote it anyway.

Zuko made his way down the great hallways of the Fire Nation’s royal palace. Today he had forgone the customary cape and ornate robes typically worn by royalty, opting instead for more comfortable training clothes. It had become a habit of his when he wasn’t expecting any appearances outside the palace.

He‘d spent the whole day in a flurry of council meetings on local and international trade, investments, and treaties as the world shifted from war to economic interests at large.

The sun had long since set when they adjourned. He’d even dismissed the Kyoshi Warriors midway through the meeting.

The Fire Lord’s duties were unending, usually requiring his attention from sunrise until past sundown, and usually well into the evenings.

He gave a long yawn. All he wanted was to thrown on some pajamas and crash.

He came to a stop in front of the large, golden-framed paintings that hung from the red walls. It was a row of all of the Fire Lords in the nation’s history. The most recent painting was one of him, crowned and clad in regal robes. Behind him was Uncle Iroh, whom Zuko had insisted to join him in the painting as well.

He had to smile at the sight of his uncle, who had one hand on Zuko’s shoulder and a steaming teacup in the other. As for Zuko, he wore a stiff expression, almost a scowl, in what had hoped to be a neutral expression that still projected strength.

In almost comical contrast, Uncle Iroh gave a wide, genuine smile, proud and content of his nephew. Zuko shook his head ruefully. Without his uncle, there would be no Fire Lord Zuko. He knew he could count on him for anything, including trying to get Zuko to lighten up.

Everyday, he strived to live up to the vision he and his uncle shared, even if it meant attending long meetings when he could have been elsewhere.

 _Like training with Suki_ , he thought.

He always looked forward to their sparring sessions every few days. He rarely won, of course, but he enjoyed every minute with her anyway. There was something about the way she moved that never failed to captivate him.

It also didn’t hurt her training outfit always seemed to expose a little too much skin…

He shook his head. As much as he wanted to keep daydreaming about Suki, there was still so much work to be done. He allowed himself to linger for a few more moments, sighed, and continued walking towards his study.

Upon entering, large scrolls remained on his table, where he left them for later reading.

He was in the process of correcting the historical revisionism and propaganda that grandfather had successfully used. And he would have to do it soon, before the students went back to school. He never thought that the Fire Lord, the most powerful man in all of the Fire Nation and one of the most powerful benders in the world, would need to meet deadlines.

 _Death, taxes, and deadlines_ , he mused.

He unfurled the scroll and started reading his first draft. By the time he’d finished his second pass, his tired eyes had drooped and he’d begun nodding off as he fought the urge to sleep, before eventually succumbing…

* * *

He woke when three soft knocks came at the door. He lifted his head, removing the scroll that had stuck to his cheek in the process, and glanced outside. Judging by the night sky and the remaining wax on the candle, it was nearly midnight.

“Zuko? It’s Suki. Can I come in?”

He hurriedly wiped away the ink on his cheek. “Yeah, it’s open,” he called.

“Hey,” Suki greeted as she poked her head in. “The palace is secure. Also, I brought dinner.”

She carried a tray with a few covered plates into the room and closed the door behind her. Zuko looked up and quirked his eyebrows.

“You brought me dinner?”

“Well, more of a midnight snack, I guess. You were cooped up in the council room all day and Ty Lee said you skipped lunch.”

Zuko watched her as she walked towards him, tray in hand. It wasn’t unusual for them to spend late nights together, with Suki serving as his primary bodyguard. He would often ask for her opinion on anything and everything, and couldn’t count the number of times that they fell into deep conversations as the night passed by unnoticed.

What he did found curious, though, was that she wasn’t wearing her usual Kyoshi uniform tonight. Instead, she was wearing a red, sleeveless training outfit that complemented her hair. She always did look good in Fire Nation clothes.

“Oh, thanks. I couldn’t focus anyway,” Zuko replied. “I could go for a break and some fresh air. Balcony?”

Zuko rolled up the scroll and followed her to the balcony, the smell of food wafting in her wake. Outside, a crescent moon had risen on a windless night and the stars hung overhead. What little light from the room spilled onto the balcony tiles.

“That smells good,” he said casually. But Suki didn’t seem to acknowledge it.

“You know, it’s just like you to get wrapped up in work-” Suki began as she set the tray on the balcony ledge. She turned to face him as he came up beside her.

“-that you forget what day it is,” she finished with a smirk, her blue eyes glinting. He knitted his brows together, staying silent for a few moments as he ran through the list of Fire Nation holidays in his mind.

“What do you mean? The next holiday isn’t until next month — and only because I don’t have the heart to undo national tea appreciation day.”

Suki laughed as she hopped up to sit on the balcony ledge, facing Zuko. His breath hitched. The low light played softly at her features. She really was beautiful, and even her face paint did little to hide it. She was elegant and effortless, especially when she was this playful and carefree.

“Mmm…It’s a little more special than that.”

Zuko’s forehead creased again as he grabbed a plate off of the tray. He brought it with him and leaned back on the ledge, next to Suki. His eyes widened as he removed the lid and he grinned in recognition.

“Wow, it _must_ be special if you brought me Komodo nuggets.”

He snatched one and took a bite as he offered the plate to Suki, who took one and a lot more gracefully and dipped it into the sweet-savory sauce.

“I also brought wine. It may or may not have been… _liberated_ it from your stash,” she grinned.

“That’s, uh, perfect, actually. Wine, nuggets, and room service? You’re spoiling me, Captain.”

She rolled her eyes at him, a smile playing at lips. “What can I say? As his bodyguard, I have to protect the workaholic Fire Lord from dying of hunger because he forgets to eat.”

Zuko dipped and popped another nugget and into his mouth before pouring them each a glass of wine. He handed one to Suki, who gratefully took a sip.

“I’m not a workaholic.”

“Sure. And I’m a firebender.”

Zuko chuckled. “You’d make an awesome firebender. It would be unfair though,” he said, smiling. “How would I ever win our sparring sessions if you could chi-block _and_ firebend?”

“Don’t need bending to kick your butt,” she said smugly.

“Hey! Is that any way to talk to your Fire Lord?” Zuko said in mock-hurt.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I meant I don’t need bending to kick your butt, _your lordship_ ,” she laughed, and then took a long sip of her wine.

“Now that’s more like it,” he chuckled, matching her with a swig from his own glass.

“So are you ever going to tell me what day it is?”

“Oh! Right. Hold on,” Suki said, hopping off the ledge to retrieve something from a small, lidded plate. She turned back to him with her hands behind her back.

“I know you don’t like celebrating it, but I, um, didn’t want you to spend it alone,” Suki said, pulling out a chocolate muffin with an unlit candle in the middle.

“Happy birthday, Zuko. I wanted to tell the other Warriors but I know you don’t like people knowing. And _you_ might not think it’s important, but it is. Because _you_ are important. To us. To me. It’s not much but it’s triple chocolate and I baked it myself. I made a mess though and I had to change and I’m not even sure if it tastes goo-“

“Suki, I love it. Thank you,” Zuko cut her off, his voice low. He stared at her, seeing a tenderness in her eyes that he couldn’t quite place. “But how did you even know it was my birthday anyway? I don’t remember telling you and even I forgot it was today.”

“I have my ways,” Suki winked. “Let me just get a match to light this candle.”

She started to turn around, but he caught her by the wrist. He held up one hand and the wick caught fire a second later. The candlelight reflected in her eyes, even as it swayed slightly in the wind.

“Firebender, remember?” Zuko murmured, and Suki had to laugh at herself. Of course she forgot that the Fire Lord was a firebender.

“Oh. Right. Make a wish, then, birthday boy.”

He took the muffin, closed his eyes, and blew the candle out. When he opened his eyes, Suki spoke softly.

“I’m not supposed to ask, so I hope whatever you wished for comes true.”

Zuko left the muffin on the ledge and he closed the distance between them. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close, his body flush against hers. She steadied herself with her hands on his chest as she looked up at him. He drew a deep breath as his eyes flicked from her bright blue eyes to her pretty, pink lips.

“It, uh, it already has,” he murmured, before pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Suki blinked a few times in surprise, but let her eyes drift closed as she returned the kiss.

It was brief, only lasting a few moments before Suki broke the kiss in a fit of giggles. Zuko gave her a questioning look as she tried to hide her face with the back of her hand.

“What?” he asked.

“S-sorry! It’s just…what a line. You’re lucky I like you,” she teased between giggles. “Dork.”

“Come here,” Zuko growled.

She was still giggling when he lowered his head to capture her lips again. He caressed her back and she cradled his face in her hands. Her smile quickly disappeared as the kiss quickly grew heated and she lifted up into him.

Kissing her was electric. The exhilarating rush reminded him of the surge whenever he redirected lightning. His pulse raced, his blood growing hotter as he continued to kiss her, his mouth insistent and seeking.

It was intoxicating, and he was quickly becoming drunk on the taste of her lips and the feel of her body against his. She was earthy and sweet with traces of wine and chocolate. And the more he kissed her, the more lightheaded he felt.

Already he could tell he was going to get hooked on kissing her. Simply addicted to her. He could never go back. Not after this. Not when she stole his breath in the way that she did. Not when he _finally_ had her in his arms like he did now.

Suki steered them backwards towards the ledge without disengaging their locked lips. When the ledge hit the back of Zuko’s legs, Suki pushed him back to sit. She followed shortly after, straddling him with one knee on either side of him.

Zuko looked up at her, sapphire eyes meeting gold for a few breathless moments. And then her lips were back on him, hungry and relentless. Zuko returned the kiss eagerly, matching her intensity with equal fervor.

He let his tongue trace the curve of her bottom lip, and she parted her lips obligingly. He chased her tongue with his own, making sure to explore every corner of her mouth.

Suki shifted, changing the angle of the kiss. He coaxed her tongue into his own mouth and gave it playful sucks between kisses. Her hands moved to cup his face, trying to anchor herself in the sweet torrent of his lips.

She gasped when Zuko pulled her down, feeling his hardening length grind against her crotch through the thin material of their clothes. She unfolded her legs and wrapped them around his torso. Zuko groaned at the pressure on his cock as she settled in his lap, seeking as much contact between their bodies as possible.

He grabbed her ass with both hands and urged her to grind, eliciting another sharp gasp from Suki. He broke the kiss and traced the smooth column of her neck with his tongue. He licked a bead of sweat and she shivered when he nipped at her pulse point just above her collarbone.

Her hands found his hair and she ran her fingers through them until she reached his topknot. She removed the crown that held his hair up and tossed it unceremoniously, letting his smooth black hair tumble down past his shoulders. Next, her hands tugged at the silk tied at his hips, and he shook off his vest and tunic.

Zuko undid the knot at Suki’s waist as he continued to kiss her senseless. Her top fell open, exposing her small but pert breasts to the cool night air. He cupped one firm globe in his palm, feeling its weight in his hand and massaging it softly.

He trailed open-mouthed kisses from her neck to her chest. He dragged his tongue along the valley between her breasts, licking at the droplets of sweat. He let his mouth wander freely. He then gave her other breast the same treatment but always stopped short of the hardened peaks that ached for his attention.

Suki made a noise of frustration, and she tangled her fingers in his long hair, only to yank his teasing mouth to a nipple, taut and aching with need. Zuko smiled against her boob, loving how he had driven the usually cool and composed Warrior almost wild with need.

He gave a tentative lick to the pink pebble, before closing his mouth around it. He gave it a firm suck and then ran circles around it with his tongue. Suki gave a low, breathy sigh and resumed grinding her hips in small circles as she sought to relieve some of the pressure building within her.

Zuko switched breasts again, this time giving her nipple a playful tug with his teeth while he pinched the other with his thumb and forefinger, now wet from his efforts. His hand then traveled south, skimming over her flat tummy and down to stroke her inner thigh.

He then let his hand travel up and cupped her most intimate place right through her thin clothes. He ran a finger along her seam as he continued to work her breasts, drawing a cry from her when he pressed at her clit.

Her fluids had soaked through the loose material of her pants, but he continued to stroke his fingers through them anyway. It added delicious friction and Suki’s body pulsed with pleasure, centering where his fingers pressed.

She started grinding again, this time against his fingers, and couldn’t help but give a long moan. The next moment Zuko clamped a hand over her mouth even as his fingers worked at her womanhood.

“Let’s not wake up the whole palace.”

Her heart pounded in her chest. His voice was low and rough, and she sensed a little possessiveness that only served to turn her on even more. When he knew she understood, he removed his hand from her mouth.

“Zuko…mmm…I’m close…”

Zuko doubled his efforts at her words, her voice barely above a whisper. He focused his thumb on her clit and dug his fingers a more forcefully. She angled her head to capture his lips once more.

A shiver went through her and she felt the first wave of orgasm hit her.

She moaned against his mouth. When the pleasure eventually overtook her, she had to bury her head into the crook of his shoulder. His fingers slowed and he stroked her back soothingly, murmuring little encouragements until the last of her trembling subsided.

“Spirits, that was sexy,” he whispered against her ear. “But we’re not done yet. I’m gonna carry you inside, okay?”

She nodded, and he put his hands on her ass, giving each cheek a firm squeeze. Very slowly, he rose to his feet, carefully supporting her weight with his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist for support, and she hung onto him as he crossed the balcony floor.

Zuko made a beeline for the large desk. He cleared the table with a sweep of his arm and scrolls and brushes clattered to the floor. Thankfully the inkwell sat on a windowsill. He couldn’t remember why it was there, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. All he could think about was the woman in his arms. She and her auburn hair and her hazy blue eyes and flushed cheeks.

He deposited her on the now-empty desk. She sat up and shrugged off her shirt before pulling him in for another searing kiss. She laid on her back, pulling him down with her. Zuko tore his mouth away from hers and trailed small kisses up her jaw.

“I want to make love to you, Suki,” he murmured into her ear, sending pleasant shivers shooting up her spine.

“Then fuck you until you scream my name,” he thrummed against her skin as he mirrored his path of kisses to her other ear.

“And then make love to you again…” He licked the shell of her ear and she whimpered.

“And again…” He bit her earlobe and then moved on to her neck, sending bullets of pleasure to her core. He pulled her closer with her legs spread and feet on the edge of the desk.

“And again.” He thrust his pelvis against her core to accentuate his point, their pants the only things separating them. She gasped as he ground into her for a few moments, applying light pressure that he knew she liked in her over-sensitized state. And then he was gone as suddenly as he began, leaving her to feel his mouth work its way downward.

He took his time peppering her skin with light kisses. He began with soothing, and almost reverent, presses of his lips. And then he started mixing in a few nips as he moved from her shoulder to her bosom.

He encircled each breast in a spiral, zeroing in on the rosy peak. She arched her back, trying in vain to push herself into his mouth. But he pulled away just before he reached her the distended nipple, and began doing the same for her other breast until she was squirming underneath him.  
  
His words were sinful but his pace was maddening. Desire coursed through her veins, resonating all around her body. When he finally let his mouth close over one hard nub, she let out a breathy sigh. It was a mix of relief and pleasure after all his teasing.

His hand came up to grasp her other breast, kneading and plucking at her nipple lightly. Each lick and each suck sent liquid fire racing straight to her pussy. Soon his ministrations were no longer enough. She sat up on her elbows.

“Zuko...“

But he was already moving downward, as if reading her thoughts. His hands roamed all over skin while his tongue traced the small scars that marred her otherwise flawless skin. He knew most of those scars, he had his fair share of them. He frowned slightly.

The inch-long scar parallel to her ribs. A dagger that was meant for him.

The diagonal cuts at her oblique. Shards of a rock that was targeted at him.

The vertical mark that ran perpendicular to her slender waist. An arrow that was marked for him.

A small burn on the outside of her right thigh. A ball of flame that was hurled towards him.

There were others, nicks and incisions that had accumulated in the line of duty. He soothed them all with his tongue, telling without words that he saw them and that she was beautiful not despite of, but because of them. Her only responses were tender sighs as he lavished attention on her heated skin.

Slowly, he pulled off her pants and underwear, kissing whatever skin he could along the way. He kissed the scars and scrapes on her knees, as if to soothe all the years of training and tumbles growing up.

Zuko kissed his way back up before pressing his lips to the inside of her creamy thighs. He lingered on a small scar that resided there. She told everyone else she had gotten from the war, but she had told him the truth during one of their late night talks.

She had actually fallen asleep after training and rolled over her fan after leaving it partly open. He was the only one she had ever told and had immediately sworn him to secrecy. Of course, it was his first time actually seeing it. He kissed it affectionately, silently telling her that he was loving every inch of her.

He brought his head close to her center and breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. It was as heady as it was intoxicating; musky yet feminine.

He pinched her outer lips a few times before he ran his tongue along her seam, already glistening with the proof of her desire. He gave a cursory lick at the nub at the top of her slit, drawing a whine from Suki.

Zuko probed her opening a few more times before pushing his pliant tongue into her as far as it could go. Her pussy latched onto it immediately and he groaned as he swirled it around. The deep rumble in his chest sent vibrations to her core and only added to the sensation.

“Zuko,” she breathed. He felt his cock twitch at the mention of his name, hard despite the minimal contact.

Slowly, he replaced his tongue with his middle finger, slowly delving into her. He reached his knuckle and paused. He drew a deep breath, feeling her cunt wrap around him greedily.

He withdrew, admiring as her fluids coated his finger. He added his ring finger, and started pumping steadily with his palm facing up.

Suki couldn’t help the moans that escaped her. They were low and breathy and so sexy that Zuko had to resist the urge to take her right then and there. He pictured his cock going in place of his finger, and he felt it strain against his pants. He ignored it, forcing himself to focus on the task at hand.

Instead, he brought his lips to her clit and blew a short breath, before capturing it with a tentative lick. He dared to look up as he did so, locking her eyes with his as he did it again.

“Spirits…” she moaned as her elbows gave way and her back hit the wood. Her fingers tangled in his long hair and pulled him as close to her sex as she possibly could.

Zuko’s nose pressed against the neat thatch of hair above her core, but he didn’t care. He worked diligently at her bundle of nerves, licking and sucking in rhythm with his pumping digits.

He curled his fingers until he found a slightly ribbed part of her upper wall. He rubbed it with the pad of his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion as he gave a particular hard suck to her clit.

“Mmghh!” Suki gasped, and he knew he had her on the cusp of another orgasm.

He increased his speed, alternating between pumping and curling, relentlessly licking and sucking. Her free hand clutched the desk’s edge by her head as her other hand tightened its grip on his hair painfully. But he only doubled his efforts as her moans increased in volume.

When he felt her walls begin to contract rhythmically around his fingers, he tore his mouth away from her dripping sex. His fingers stilled, but remained inside her as she shattered before him.

“That’s it, Suki. Come for me. Yes…so beautiful…” Zuko husked against her ear.

But Suki barely registered it. She shook uncontrollably and bucked against his hand. Her eyes were shut tight and her toes curled. Her mouth hung open as her breathing became erratic, struggling to take in air as wave after wave of pleasure crested and washed over her.

He kissed whatever skin he could reach as she floated down from her high. When he finally removed his long fingers, she gave a whimper and let her legs dangle from the desk. Several moments passed before her eyes fluttered open, still hazy and unfocused in the wake of a powerful orgasm.

“You okay?” Zuko murmured. His face just inches from hers and his hair tickled her skin. She was still panting slightly, her skin slick with sweat.

“Mmm…I could sleep for a week.” Suki mumbled, smiling. Her gaze flicked to his chin. It glinted indecently as a coat of her juices caught the low candlelight, and a blush crept into her cheeks. Her mind conjured the erotic image of his head between her legs, and the mere memory alone made her pussy throb.

“Too bad. You won’t be sleeping much tonight.”

“Then lose the pants, Fire Lord,” Suki challenged. Zuko chuckled and caught her lips with his own for a deep kiss. He stood back and Suki propped herself up on her arms as she watched him gracefully stepped out of his pants.

His cock twitched in the air, finally free from its constraints. Suki couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip at the sight of him. He was long and thick and so hard.

He grasped his erection and gave it a few pumps, groaning as he did so. There was strain in his voice and she didn’t blame him. He had ignored his own needs to give her two amazing orgasms already.

She beckoned him with a single finger and then slammed his lips to hers. She could feel the familiar desire welling up inside her again. Zuko pulled away reluctantly, leaving them both panting.

He slid his hard member along her sex, still damp from her first two orgasms. She gasped when the tip of his cock brushed her clit as he coated himself in her juices. She could feel pleasure coiling up again deep inside her and moaned as he continued to run his hard length at an agonizing pace.

“Don’t tease,” she whined. “I need you, Zuko.”

And that was all she needed to say before Zuko sank into her slowly, unbelievable warmth and wetness enveloping him as he parted her wet folds. She could feel her walls stretch to accommodate his girth he sunk into her inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt.

They both moaned as he bottomed out. He paused, relishing the sensation of being completely buried inside her while she got used to the feeling of being filled.

She was incredibly tight, forcing the breath from his lungs. Her walls clamped down on him, coiling and uncoiling rhythmically. He shut his eyes, trying to even out his breathing through gritted teeth.

He withdrew just as slowly as he had entered, groaning as they both watched his cock glisten with her wetness as he pulled out of her. He maintained his tantalizing pace as he continued to push his hips in and out her.

She pulled him down for a hard kiss and he gave a particularly hard thrust, knocking a gasp from Suki. He pulled out slowly without breaking the kiss and repeated it with a rough snap of his hips.

The arm propping her up lost strength and her back came crashing onto the desk, taking him with her. She looped her arms around his neck as he supported himself on his elbows. He altered his strokes with the slight change in their position, alternating between shallow, grinding thrusts and long, smooth strokes.

Suki felt her body grow hot all over again as he reached the deepest parts of her. She gave a cry when he hit a particularly sensitive spot deep within her. Her nails dug into his skin, leaving long, red trails and crescent moon shapes on his back. Emboldened, he angled his hips and concentrated on that spot, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

He disengaged the kiss and gripped her hips for one long moment, before slamming into her again and again. She moaned as her stars began to dance in her eyes. Zuko leaned forward so that his pelvis brushed her clit every time he thrust into her with enough force to rattle the desk.

But Suki only cried out for more. Her moans grew louder. Her back arched. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hand gripped the wrist at her waist and the other grabbed the edge of the desk by her head. His hand found her clit and rubbed as he drove into her repeatedly.

“Zuk-uhn! Mmm that… Spirits…I’m-oh! I’m going to-“

A shudder went through her and her body spasmed as her pussy clenched and unclenched in an endless staccato. She came with his name on her lips as the world dissolved into white-hot pleasure.

He slowed to a stop, his forehead creased as he rode out the waves of her climax. He was tempted to cum with her at that moment – Spirits, she felt amazing – but he was somehow able to power through it.

He tried to distract himself from the incredible tightness wrapped around his length. His lips descended on hers and his hands skimmed her arms to weave his fingers with hers by her head.

When the last of her release ebbed away, she stroked his back lovingly, feeling the long scratches she had left there. She giggled, realizing the irony that that she, his bodyguard, had probably added to the myriad of scars he had on his body. Sensing that some of her strength had returned, he broke their kiss and held her gaze.

“Can you stand?”

“What?” she asked, confusion marring her brow.

“Can you stand?” Zuko repeated, his voice deep and rough.

“I think so?”

“Good,” he smirked, before sliding her off the desk, only to spin her and have her bent at the waist. She squeaked as her palms slapped wood to brace herself on the desk. She looked back over her shoulder, training big blue eyes on him.

His breath hitched at the sight of her, bent over his desk and spread open for him. Her rear was perfect, round and firm from years of training. Truth be told, he had always fantasized about taking her like this, but never thought it would actually happen.

He ran his length between her toned cheeks and realization dawned on her that he was still hard. She felt the fire within her bloom instantaneously, like stoking embers into a flame like the firebender that he was.

He aligned himself at her center, and held her gaze as he slowly eased into her. She pushed back into him, closing the last few inches with a roll of her hips. Zuko groaned as he settled fully sheathed inside her.

He pulled back until only the tip remained inside her. Then he slammed home with a rough shove, tearing a cry from her throat. He gripped her hips as his thrusts increased in speed and intensity.

She moaned with every smack of flesh, her ass rippling with every audible slap of skin on skin. He raised a hand and struck one firm globe with a loud smack. Her back arched and she looked back at him in surprise. He only gave her a sly smile as he brought his hand down on the other cheek. Her pussy clamped down on him.

He mixed in spanks with his thrusts. She cried out each time he did, urging him to do it again and again until her ass stung in a mix of pleasure and pain. He couldn’t help a moan at the sight of patches of angry red contrasting against her pale skin.

Suki’s arms gave out, and she fell face first on the desk. He grabbed her by the elbows and pulled her up roughly. The new angle provided delicious friction as he pounded into her from behind. Her moans grew raspy as her throat grew hoarse.

Zuko could feel himself hurtling towards release and knew he wouldn’t last. He wrapped an arm around her waist, hoisting her up against him. He let one hand travel south to play with her clit, the other teasing her nipple.

“Ngghh…Zuko-oh fuck! Yesyesyesss…”

She could feel herself teetering on the edge of another orgasm. Her breathing became erratic and blinding lights blurred her vision. White-hot pleasure threatened to consume her whole, and she surrendered to it completely.

Orgasm wracked through her body and rolled into another, and yet another until she could no longer tell where one climax ended and where another started…

He pulled out of her came onto her back in long, hot spurts. He grunted with each burst of thick white fluid until he collapsed on top of her on the desk, spent and chest heaving. He picked up a piece of cloth and wiped them both with it.

Zuko used the last of his remaining strength to grab a near chair and plop onto it, pulling her down with him in the process. They sat in silence. She sat with her legs across her lap and he cradled her against his shoulder. She played with the long hair that reached his chest while his hand stroked her auburn hair softly.

Her eyes drifted open and met his. He had been watching her quietly as she basked in the afterglow of what they had done. There was warmth in his gaze, and though she was still recovering from bliss, there was a tenderness in them that went beyond the amazing sex.

“Suki,” he murmured.

“Mmm?” she mumbled dreamily, already drifting off.

“My uncle told you my birthday, didn’t he?” he asked flatly.

“About time you figured it out, almighty Fire Dork,” she giggled.

When she planned her little surprise for Zuko, she never thought they’d end up where they were now. All she wanted to do was show him a little appreciation and some much needed distraction from the hectic pace of governing a whole nation. It was an innocent gesture, by all accounts. At least, that was what she thought.

But deep down, at the very heart of her, there was a fire that had grown with every furtive glance that he stole. With every goofy grin he let only her see. With every secret he shared with her. She had yearned for him. She knew it. And he knew it. They both did, because it was the same longing that burned within him, too.

But she had argued that it wouldn’t work. She was his bodyguard after all. And he, like the idiot that he was, had already risked his life for her too many times in the past. The Fire Lord and a nonbender? With not an ounce of nobility to her name? It was simply unheard of.

None of it mattered now. All that mattered was him.

He procured blanket from behind and draped it over them. She snuggled closer to him, breathing his scent, allowing his warmth to flood through her.

There was no longer denying what they both knew, no stopping what they both felt.

Because now, they were playing for keeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, not gonna lie, I just really wanted to try writing some Zuki, okay?
> 
> This was by far the hardest and longest I’ve worked on a fic. If this is the only Zuki piece that I ever write, I'm happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Huge thanks to @madamebomb for letting me adopt her headcanons on Suki’s scars! The one on her thigh and the scrapes on her knees were totally from her.


End file.
